A Reason to Go to the Library
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy explains why exactly he spends so much time in the library. Rose/Scorpius. Lemon. Scorpius' POV.


Scorpius Malfoy explains why exactly he spends so much time in the library. Rose/Scorpius. Scorpius' POV. Rated M for lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A Reason to Go to the Library

People always ask me why I spend so much time in the library. I have never once answered that question honestly.

The classic "I need to study" or a "You don't get Os are your NEWTs by hanging out in the kitchens!" usually gets people off my back. But honestly, I come to library everyday for two reasons. One of them is to actually study, of course, and the second. Well, her name's Rose Weasley.

Rose is the gorgeous red head in my year, we have a playful relationship. One that involves me counting the freckles on her body quite often. 184 by the way. She has skin like milk that is extremely sensitive to touch. And electric blue eyes that hit my like electricity when she glares at me. It is near impossible to keep my hands off her, something that annoys her to no end.

So, today, like most days, I am sitting here in the library. Taking notes for a transfiguration essay while watching Rose out of the corner of my eye. She is struggling to get a book for her Ancient Runes class. It is on the second shelf and just barely out of her reach. And Rose, being the most stubborn muggle-raised witch I have ever met, refused to use her wand.

It gave me a nice view of the outfit she had chosen to wear today though. After classes she had changed out of the old-fashioned robes and into some more modern muggle-wear. A basic black skirt and a red (gryffindor red, of course) button-up sweater. She wore her matching red knee-high socks and black shoes.

The perfect naughty school girl outfit. Really...she is just trying to torture me I think. If you do not believe me then allow me to direct you to the fact that when her skirt rises up as she stretches you can just catch a glimpse of the green lace thong she is wearing. My slytherin colors? Definite teasing...

Grinning to myself I stand and walk over to Rose, wrapping an arm around her waist as I whisper in her ear "Having a bit of trouble, Rosie?" She jumps at my sudden appearance, pressing herself further into my embrace.

I grab the book she has been reaching for and she looks up at me over her shoulder, "Thanks." There is a small smile on her face as she reaches for the book in my hand. But I keep it just out of her reach and her eyes turn to slits.

"Would you like this book?" I tease with a husky voice in her ear, nuzzling her hair, "Well then I want something first."

"What?" Rose huffed out angrily, which is beyond alluring. She radiates heat when she is mad and it always fuels my lust further.

I smirked at her as laced my fingers in with hers in one hand, "You know what, Rosie." Rose blushed slightly, looking around the library carefully for prying eyes. Throwing me a seductive smile she took my hand and turned out of my embrace.

She pulled me with her down several rows of books into a dusty, old part of the library that no one ever came to but us. "Scorpius?" she whispered with a slight hitch in her voice.

"Yes, Rosie?" I replied, placing her book on a nearby shelf as I watched her slide onto one of the tables, leaning backwards in a provocative manor.

"I need your help with my homework," she faux pleaded, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Her eyes beckoned me forward and I could not help but obey.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" I asked her, playing along with her little game. I leaned over her, standing between her legs, watching as her hands pushed her red shirt off her shoulders to hang around her elbows.

While others thought Rose was such a good-two-shoes, I knew better. She was a very wild woman beneath her shy exterior. That was why I was the only one who got to see her bare chest and kiss along the sensitive skin of her collar bone as she continued her little fantasy.

"I need help understanding the..." Rose began with a soft voice as she pulled my t-shirt over my head. "...Sexual pleasure..." she continued, running her hands up my chest and into my blond hair. "Caused by friction," she concluded as she pressed her body fully against mine.

"I might be able to help you with that," I replied huskily as I brushed my hands up her thighs, causing her to shutter in pleasure. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues dueling for dominance that did not last long.

Pushing her legs open further with my hands I pushed my hardened erection against her core. Breaking our kiss I moved to her neck, dropping kisses slowly as I made my way up to her ear.

"You see, friction creates heat," I explained to her, whispering in breathy voice while I rubbed against her. The friction between us and our clothing causing both pleasure and pain as felt the throbbing of my cock, "And heat causes pleasure."

I moved my hands from her thighs to my jeans' buckle as I felt her hands tighten in my hair. Rose murmured a soft, "And pain," before pulling my lips back to hers and our tongues twirled together as we kissed.

Once my pants fell to the floor my hands returned to Rose. Moving up her thighs to her waist, my fingers hooked on the waistband of her thong. She shifted her weight as I pulled them down her legs, leaving no barriers between.

I grabbed Rose's wand from the knot in her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders in a sexy messy. I murmured a quick contraceptive spell before Rose dragged me back to our passionate kissing.

I pushed deep into her folds with my throbbing erection. Rose moaned into our kiss as I pushed us back fully onto the table. Setting a hard and fast pace for our love-making, Rose met me thrust for thrust. We broke our kiss, breathlessly staring into each other's eyes as our bodies melded together as one.

Her nails dig into my shoulder when she reaches her climax, if she is not careful she will leave scars one of these days. I thrust once or twice more before her walls squeezing me drives me to my own release. We ride them to the end together before getting up.

I twist strands of Rose's hair around my fingers as we talk in quiet voices, our clothes ruffled and thrown on quickly a few minutes after we finish up. After graduation we will not have the library to meet at anymore, we are thinking of an apartment. Our apartment.

"Tomorrow? Same time, same place," Rose questioned as she sits up after catching her breath, she already knows the answer though and does not wait before getting off the table. She twists her hair into a quick bun with her wand, pushing it through the center to keep the hair in place.

I nod as I strech, sitting up slowly. She grabs the book she needs from the shelf where I set it and winks at me before walking off.

Yup. I love the library...

* * *

Review?


End file.
